Computing environments often include many virtual and physical computing resources. For example, software-defined data centers (SDDCs) are data center facilities in which many or all elements of a computing infrastructure (e.g., networking, storage, CPU, etc.) are virtualized and delivered as a service. The computing environments often include management resources for facilitating management of the computing environments and the computing resources included in the computing environments. Some of these management resources include the capability to automatically monitor computing resources and generate alerts when compute issues are identified. Additionally or alternatively, the management resources may be configured to provide recommendations for responding to generated alerts. In such examples, the management resources may identify computing resources experiencing issues and/or malfunctions and may identify methods or approaches for remediating the issues. Recommendations may provide an end user(s) (e.g., an administrator of the computing environment) with a list of instructions or a series of steps that the end user(s) can manually perform on a computing resource(s) to resolve the issue(s). Although the management resources may provide recommendations, the end user(s) is responsible for implementing suggested changes and/or performing suggested methods to resolve the compute issues.